


A Simple Promise

by all_these_damn_ships



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_these_damn_ships/pseuds/all_these_damn_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A promise between Naruto and Sasuke</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto!

I woke up to a bright light and the beautiful noise of the birds chirping high in the air. I slowly pulled the covers of and quickly put on the shirt and got up and walked over to my dresser. I rummaged through the drawers until my hand came in contact with a cold, small, glass bottle. I took it out and held it in my hand. I held it up to my face and looked closely at the small flower ring was in it. I couldn't help but smile at the simple memory of my own childhood

Flashback

I ran as fast as I could away from the villagers who were chasing me and calling me such horrid names. I got into the green meadow and dropped to my knees and hugged myself rocking back and forth.

"They hate me….they all hate me. " I whimpered. I heard a slight rustle in the bushes and a boy about my age came out. He turned and spotted me. I couldn't help, but stare at this boy who had such pale skin, hair as black as the raven's wing, and eyes just as dark as his hair. The boy slowly walked towards me with his head to the side once he got close enough he raised his hand.

"Please don't hit me!" I yelled, but the blow never came instead the raven haired boy just plopped his hand on my head and knelt before me. I looked at him with wide eyes and he stared back.

"Wait you're not going to hit me?" I asked. The boy looked at me in confusion.

"Why would I hit you?" He said in a very soft voice. His eyes traveled down to my body were he saw various cuts and bruises.

"Hey who hit you. " He asked angrily.

"Oh it's nothing; really they don't even hurt anymore." I cried. He looked at me and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Why are you here and not playing with the other kids in the village?" He asked. I slowly let my gaze drop to the floor.

"Nobody likes to play with me they all push me away." I whimpered. He got up and held his hand out to me.

"Then I will play with you." He declared. My eyes went wide and I smiled.

"Okay." I said.

As we played the sun started to set down.

"Oh I have to get home." The boy said as he looked up at the sky. My smile faltered and I bowed my head. The boy turned to look at me and gave me a frown.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes.

"It's just that I will never see you again." I cried. The boy looked at me with a frown on his face.

"Why we could always play together tomorrow." He said.

"I just wish we could play longer." I quietly said.

"Hey wait here a moment okay. "He turned and ran off towards the direction he came. Minutes had passed and the boy never came back.

"Well he must have left, just like all the other people do." I cried. I heard a rustle and the boy appeared.

"Were you crying?" He asked. I quickly got up and furiously shook my head. He looked at me and just shrugged. He got a hold of my hand and put something on it. I took ,y hand back and saw that it was a flower ring that was right on the fourth finger of my left hand.

"You'll never be alone because I will marry you." He declared. I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Marry me." 

"Yes, my mom said that if you marry a person you will be with them forever. I know ring's are supposed to be nice and shiny, but they are expensive so I will get you a better one when we get older." He said

"So our promise will be carried out even when we are older." I asked.

"Yes, Forever."

"You promise

"I promise"

I happily clutched the hand to my chest. Soon the boy left and sure enough I never saw him again.

End of Flashback

I looked at my ring and eyed it happily remembering that memory I always treaseured.

"Usuratonkachi." I heard someone say as they plopped there hand on my head. I looked up and saw the raven black hair and eyes. I stared into the eyes on my lover…..my husband….Uchiha Sasuke

"You were remembering right now weren't you?" He asked. I nodded and just looked at him

"I never thought it would be you considereing your such a teme." I teased. He looked at me and gave me one of his rare smiles.

"I knew ever since we became Genin."

"Serously!" I shouted. He nodded.

"Naruto would you do me a favor and hand me that red book that's on the floor." He said. I turned to find the red book was right by the dresser. I got it and handed it to him. I watched as he flipped through the pages and stopped right on a page that had the ring flower just like mine tapped to it.

"that's…..you had after all this time?" I asked he nodded and snapped the book shut. He then grabbed my hand and kissed the ring that was on my finger.

"I have finally fulfilled my promise to you." He said.

"No you haven't."

"What do you mean?"

"The promise of being together is still going." I said. He looked at me and chuckled. He grabbed a hold of my face and pressed his soft lips on mine.

"Of course it is." He said. I nodded and kissed him with everything I had.

'Yes, let that simple promise in our childhood be fulfilled in being together forever'

"Naruto"

"Yes"

"I love you."

"I love you too Sasuke….More than my own life."


End file.
